Talk:Dogs Dos and Don'ts
Title Capitalization Properly capitalize the title, as it says in the rules, or the page will be subject to deletion StabbyStab 18:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL Heh. Anus. wow pretty gruesome story there bro , you know the last page if it said " Add your own donts " i'd be a smartass and write " dont read this book " and for the picture , take a pic of the book and put it in and draw the man throwing the book in the trash and flipping the book off , that would be me though Mixedchild122 (talk) 08:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :This guy sounds like a bona-fide fido-boner. LieutenantLatvia (talk) 17:07, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Woof! bark bark motherfucker. Bark bark. Plot: 10/10 You know that something's wrong... but you don't see that something being wrong. Something nags at the back of your head for the entirety of the plot, and in a shocking twist at the end, the author points the finger that you should have pointed when the protagonist first opened the book. Well done. Originality: 10/10 A book about animals? Gimme more! Writing: 10/10 Writing that doesn't get in the way of the plot, and yet pulls it along enough for you to get what's happening. Ending: 11/10 The ending. Oh, man, the ending. It's like the shocker of all shocks. Not as classic as Red with White (or whatever the title of that pasta is- can't be bothered to look it up), but not a blatant "I was dreaming all along" type of ending. It's the ending that gets you, but doesn't get you in your face. Remember the analogy of the finger I was using on the Plot section? It's like the finger points, but hesitates right above the thing it's pointing at, leaving enough room for you to wonder if the finger's going to go straight down, or left or right. Excellent. The shocker that doesn't shock. Overall Experience: 10/10 It's not scary- it's creepy. I'm creeped out. Very creeped out. Final score: 51/50 Truly magnificent. One of the best pastas on this site. You're tearing me apart, Lisa! 11:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) 99th Page had something really disturbing, which could be awful even for a serious man. "Add your own Don't section". What multi-torture hyper-disturbing puke-making things can anyone add? Ken10Ben (talk) 19:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I must say, I'm really flattered with all this feedback, thanks a bunch people! --Henry.galley (talk) 17:23, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Honestly I really liked this short story, but goddamn when I read the first "Don't" about pulling the dog out of his anus I got to admit I laughed my ass off, it was just such a weird "Don't" to start with that I couldn't help it. Sorta broke the rest of the story because I couldn't help grinning, call me sick I guess. LineBeckIV (talk) 15:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Score 3.4/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 11:59, June 27, 2013 (UTC)